


Melt With Me

by PeverellSlytherin



Category: Christopher Eccleston - Fandom, Macbeth - Shakespeare
Genre: Its a beautiful love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24957445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeverellSlytherin/pseuds/PeverellSlytherin
Summary: Kenny works props, Chris acts. Kenny observes, Chris notices.This work is for a friend of mine. I hope you enjoy.
Relationships: Chris/Kenny
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [You Know Who You Are](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=You+Know+Who+You+Are).



It was a cloudy day that saw Kenny walking up the stairs to the local theatre that housed the cast for Macbeth this fall, blue and black sneakers trying to avoid the biggest puddles caused by rain a few hours before.

People were always doing and redoing Macbeth, but it was one of Shakespeare's greats, so he guessed he could see why.

Kenny worked props for the theatre in the afternoons after his college classes were done for the day. It was a job that he both enjoyed and that payed the bills. 

He smiled and pulled off the hood of his light blue jacket as he entered the old theatre. Such wonderful history of plays gone by in these walls, under this high-vaulted roof. Such masterful voices echoed off pillars years before. Yes, almost as masterful as the one bouncing off them this instant.

Christopher Eccleston, the lead, was reciting his lines and Kenny couldn't help but take in the tones, rising and falling, through the dialogue. 

That man was a sight in itself. Strong physique, good jawline, short hair with whisps of grey. He looked so calm and fearless on stage, but Kenny knew; could see the apprehension, vulnerability and, more importantly, fire in his eyes. 

This play was the epitome of Theatre for many and Christopher knew it. Clearly.


	2. Chapter 2

The rehearsal, like many before it, went by with its usual fervour as all parties settled into their roles. 

And, as twice before, Kenny found himself staring at the lone man that went back rehearsing when everyone else left. 

He would have liked to say that he didnt know why he was still staring at the man performing for a dead theatre, but that would be a lie. He knew exactly why. 

Chris was a wonderfully kind and compassionate soul in a way that made him more selfless than almost anyone Kenny had ever met. But, unfortunately, people took it for granted much too often. 

Kenny, when in his mind watching the man speak so passionately and despondedly at the same time, wanted to hug the man and never let him go. When he was not here though, Kenny wanted to do much more than hug. 

If he could, he'd climb right into him and never let go. Chris was warmth and understanding in a way Kenny hadn't felt before, and he'd only ever said hello once!


	3. Chapter 3

The next day's rehearsal went by wonderfully and soon everyone was leaving. Kenny always stayed behind a few minutes longer to sit all the props and things for the next rehearsal. 

He was just putting back the last of the small items when he heard a tiny cough behind him. He whirled around with Macbeth's sword in his hand, aiming it at where the noise was.

A chuckle escaped the man standing there, "You do realise that's a prop, right? It cant actually cut me." Kenny grimaced and rubbed at his chest where his heart is, "It's better than nothing. Besides, why are you sneaking up on people in the dark? You could have given me a heart attack!"

Chris laughed, "I dont sneak up on people! Just you." He was busy playing with a small prop that he picked up and Kenny could swear he could track the movement of those fingers even without light.

Kenny licked his lips nervously, "Well, I'm done here, so... good night, I guess" he made to move from backstage, but Chris put an arm out, "Wait! I was going to ask you to run lines with me. The last scene we did today isn't running fluidly with me." 

Kenny didnt really know what to say. He couldn't refuse, but the close proximity to Chris wasnt helping either. Oh, how he longed to kiss Chris and run his fingers lightly over his body, mapping every inch. 

Kenny could do nothing but nod, "Stars, hide your fires; Let not light see my black and deep desires," he mumbled so that Chris couldn't hear him.

The scene started off well enough until the scene's passion forced them get close. Kenny could swear he felt fire lick at his arms where Chris touched. It didnt take long for Kenny to get wholly distracted and mess up the lines, but instead of stopping, Chris went with it.

By the time they were finished with the complete disaster of a scene, they were both breathing heavily and both could only giggle at what a mess it was. Chris's fingers were lightly caressing Kenny's arms by this point and he had to stop himself from moaning at the contact.

Their eyes locked then, all laughter and longing, swimming pools of emotions they both knowingly and unknowingly share.

The kiss happened slowly, just pressure of the lips. A brief touch of what could be. Neither pulled back. Both curled into the other, a solace of warmth and life. 

Their lips, unhurried, mapping out patches of skin on the other's face, tracing veins down their necks. Licking down tendons and muscles of arms, until nipping and sucking at fingers.

Both had a thing for fingers. They knew that. Their fingers pushed in and out of each other's lips slowly, exploring, mixing with lips every now and then.

It felt so intimate and so right. Neither wanted a full body sexual experience. It wasn't the be all and end all of romance. The best part was the pure, unadulterated, love from the soul. They both finally found peace, finally felt at home, in the arms of the other.


End file.
